365 days of distance
by LastMelodya
Summary: [ For S-Savers Contest: Banjir TomatCeri ] Dan ini akan menjadi satu dari sekian banyak hal yang kemudian Sasuke sesali tentang Sakura.


**365 days of distance**

 **by LastMelodya**

 **naruto © masashi kishimoto**. insipired by **where rainbows end** by **cecelia ahern** (as known as **love, rosie** in movie). i don't take any material profit from this work.

 **rate M**

 **prompt no #60**

 **kategori SasuSaku Fiction for AU**

 **[ For S-Savers Contest: Banjir TomatCeri** / Dan ini akan menjadi satu dari sekian banyak hal yang kemudian Sasuke sesali tentang Sakura. **]**

.

.

* * *

 _untuk uchiha sasuke;_

 _sebuah kado yang terlambat_.

.

.

* * *

the days _before_

* * *

[ day -365 ]

Mereka tengah membicarakan konstelasi yang terbentuk dari bintang-bintang saat Sasuke terpikir akan masa depan. Ia melihat hamparan langit biru dari atas pesawat dan banyak—banyak sekali instruksi dari alat nirkabel di telinganya. Sasuke merasa tak akan mampu menerima perintah-perintah otomatis itu, namun refleksnya terlampau baik, sehingga di bayangan yang selanjutnya, ia melihat satu piagam terpasang rapi di dinding kamaranya bertuliskan; the best pilot of the year.

"Kau ini membayangkan hal-hal jorok, ya, Sasuke?"

Sasuke menoleh dan menyadari dirinya tengah tersenyum. Masa depannya perlahan-lahan hilang, digantikan sebuah wajah dengan mata terpicing, dan rambut merah muda pendek yang tak beraturan ditiup angin-angin malam.

Satu dengusan Sasuke uar. "Bukan urusanmu."

"Sejak kapan yang berhubungan denganmu bukan lagi urusanku?"

Sasuke melihatnya tersenyum mengejek. Sakura, gadis itu, hanya mengalihkan tatapan dan kembali berbicara tentang bintang-bintang.

Mereka telah saling mengenal hampir seusia hidup mereka. Sasuke kadang berpikir jauh tentang sesuatu yang ada pada relasi ini, namun selalu berakhir pasif. Sebab ia tak punya keyakinan untuk membawanya pada suatu pembicaraan. Mereka adalah sahabat, dan hal itu sudah tercetak jelas secara nonverbal tanpa perlu persetujuan pihak mana pun. Sejak mereka kecil, tumbuh belia dan menjadi remaja.

Bahkan hingga Sasuke menyadari, ada yang terlewatkan di antara penafsiran yang telah mereka patenkan secara pribadi. Hingga Sasuke menyadari, ia tak bisa menatap dan menyentuh Sakura sewajar ketika mereka masih belia dulu. Hingga Sasuke menyadari, mata Sakura menjadi satu hal indah ketika dipadukan dengan langit malam yang penuh akan bintang-bintang.

Hingga Sasuke menyadari, bahwa ia tak keberatan kembali melewati sepanjang hidupnya dengan melihat tatap-tatap Sakura yang penuh akan binar-binar keakraban.

.

[ day -250 ]

 _Sakura: i'm on dating with that blonde guy :p_

 _Sasuke: what guy?_

 _Sakura: your rival_

 _Sasuke: why?_

 _Sakura: why?_

 _Sasuke: kau punya selera yang jelek_

 _Sakura: it's ok. Kau kira gadis ruby berkacamata itu cantik? Kudengar kau jalan dengannya semalam_

 _Sasuke: aku hanya menemani_

 _Sakura: aku tidak bertanya_

 _Sasuke: ok ok Sakura, satu sama_

 _Sakura: mau double date?_

 _Sasuke: tidak, terima kasih_

 _Sakura: huuu, Sasuke tidak seru_

 _Sasuke: tidak penting_

 _Sakura: kau tidak lupa dengan virgin challenge yang kita buat, kan?_

 _Sasuke: lupa_

 _Sakura: Sasuke, ayolah! We're seventeen this year dan kau mau dikucilkan hanya karena predikatmu masih ... virgin?_

 _Sasuke: jangan bilang kau berencana melakukannya dengan si kuning berengsek itu_

 _Sakura: why not?_

 _Uchiha Sasuke is signing out_

Sasuke mengeluarkan semua tab di komputernya dan kembali pada penjelasan guru ICT di depan laboratorium. Suara itu hanya terdengar sayup, dan dengan berat hati ia menyadari ia meninggalkan sepersekian menit penjelasan gurunya hanya untuk menanggapi chat tidak penting Sakura. Tiba-tiba, ia menjadi sangat kesal.

Dan Sasuke tak mengerti—atau pura-pura tak mengerti—apa penyebabnya.

Ia menoleh ke ujung kanan, di mana komputer Sakura berada. Kepala merah muda itu juga tengah mengarah padanya, merespons cepat dengan tolehan main-main dan satu juluran lidah yang menghilangkan kekesalan Sasuke dengan seketika dan berbalik membuatnya menyemburkan tawa. Gadis itu pasti tidak mendengarkan penjelasan Kakashi-sensei sama sekali. Bisa ia pastikan tab komputernya penuh akan media sosial dan tautan-tautan akun belanja daring.

"Ada apa, Uchiha Sasuke?"

Suara Kakashi memberi kejut kecil pada Sasuke dan membuatnya menoleh pada kilasan singkat. Sasuke tak pernah ditegur guru, maka ia akan menyalahkan Sakura akan semua yang telah gadis itu mulai saat ini.

"Tidak ada, Kakashi-sensei."

Kakashi tak bertanya lebih jauh, tapi ia tahu bahwa di sebelah kanannya, Sakura tengah tertawa dengan suara yang tak mampu ditahan lagi.

"Haruno Sakura?"

"Y-ya sensei?"

"Ada hal yang lucu?"

"Maaf sensei, hanya memikirkan sesuatu yang tidak penting."

Kakashi-sensei hanya terdiam sesaat, membuat Sasuke berpikir bahwa (seharusnya), Kakashi-sensei yang ia kenal akan terus mengintimidasi siswanya sedemikian rupa.

Namun, yang kemudian Sasuke ingat hanyalah Sakura yang terpaku sepersekian detik setelahnya, dan seluruh kelas menjadi bising akan riuh tawa dan ejekan samar.

Ia menoleh ke depan laboratorium.

Kakashi-sensei tengah menampilkan semua chat miliknya dan Sakura melalui LCD yang di pasang di depan labotatorium komputer.

Sasuke ulangi, semuanya.

.

[ d -194 ]

Tapi, Sakura tak selalu semenyebalkan yang biasanya.

Sakura adalah Sakura, pendefinisian merah muda dan musim semi. Dan dingin-dingin yang kemudian terlihat hangat.

Adakalanya Sasuke menyadari, jika bukan Sakura, maka ia tak akan seperti ini—mereka tak akan seperti ini. Sejak awal Sakura bukan gadis pencuri perhatian yang kemudian mengirimi Sasuke puluhan surat cinta. Ia adalah teman masa kecil di mana Sakura tak akan malu-malu ketika Sasuke mengingatkannya tentang gigi bawahnya yang ompong, tangisannya yang memekakkan telinga, rengekannya yang membuat Sasuke gusar. Sakura bukan gadis manis yang berkata puitis jika berbicara dengannya, berlaku romantis hanya untuk mendapat perhatiannya, atau bertindak laku layaknya Sasuke adalah orang paling tampan sedunia.

Sakura adalah genggaman tangan ketika angin malam mengusik kehangatan mereka, rasa nyaman saat hujan turun dan jendela kamar putih berembun, rasa hangat antara cangkir kopi pahit dan teh hijau yang berdampingan.

Sakura adalah warna di antara hidup Sasuke yang hampir seluruhnya monoton akan warna putih, hitam, dan abu-abu.

.

[ d -90 ]

Terkadang, seratus hari berlalu begitu saja tanpa menyisakan hal-hal yang berarti. Sasuke tak melewatkan sedikit pun detail-detail rencana yang ditaut mimpi masa depannya. Hari menjadi begitu pendek, kertas-kertas persiapan ulangan berhamburan, konversasi dan kencan-kencan mulai menyusut.

Hanya Sakura yang statis—masih bersamanya. Ia ada di pagi ketika Sasuke berangkat sekolah, di kursi seberang ketika kelas tengah berjalan, di sebelahnya dengan sekepal roti melon ketika jam istirahat berlangsung, menyamai langkahnya ketika semua siswa berhamburan untuk pulang.

Sakura tak lagi kencan bersama si blonde. Tak lama setelah kasus laboratorium, mereka menjalankan hubungan yang begitu singkat. "Belum ada hal yang lebih jauh dari ciuman, Sasuke!" jelasnya ketima Sasuke bertanya tentang rencana gila gadis itu. Sasuke tahu seharusnya itu menjadi hal wajar, namun, ada sebagian kecil dari dirinya yang ingin mencegah—Sakura tidak pantas melakukan itu (Sakura-nya, Sakura-nya), bahwa ada jutaan rasa yang membuncah ingin melindungi, namun Sasuke tak tahu harus apa, harus bagaimana, dan apakah hal seperti ini juga wajar dalam persahabatannya? Toh, ia tak memiliki sesuatu bernama hak. Ia tak punya hak apa pun atas Sakura.

Sakura banyak memiliki kekasih, setelah itu. Sasuke tak begitu banyak mengingat, sebab ia pun sibuk pada gadis-gadis lain yang kemudian mulai menarik perhatiannya. "Mungkin, mencoba untuk membuka diri tidak apa-apa," pikirnya setelah lama mencari-cari. Satu-dua gadis, namun kemudian, selalu berakhir membosankan. Sasuke tak mengerti mengapa ia tak mendapat kebahagiaan dalam setiap relasi yang ia cipta. Bukankah cinta itu menyenangkan?

Bulan-bulan terakhir ia mendapati Sakura lebih banyak sendiri (di waktu-waktu yang bukan bersamanya), mengejar ketertinggalan yang ia cipta sendiri. Ujarnya, "aku menyesal tak pernah serius memerhatikan pelajaran di kelas." Sasuke akan mendengus kesal, mengetuk kepalanya, namun selalu berakhir menjelaskan ulang materinya. Mereka kembali banyak menghabiskan waktu bersama, menyesap kopi pahit dan teh hijau, berbagi selimut ketika hujan, mencari-cari alasan ketika Sakura malas pulang.

"Kau masih ingin jadi pilot, Sasuke?"

Sakura bertanya di antara buku yang berserakan, kertas penuh rumus yang Sakura mainkan.

"Hn."

Emerald lembut itu menatapnya. "Aku bisa melihat kau menggapai mimpimu." Dan tersenyum kecil. "Kau itu ... salah satu orang yang pasti bisa menggapai mimpi dengan mudah."

Sasuke balas menatapnya, menarik kertas rumus yang Sakura mainkan, kemudian mengetuk keningnya main-main. "Makanya, jangan sungkan untuk bermimpi."

Sakura mengusap keningnya. "Itu, sih, pasti. Hanya saja ...," Sakura menghentikan ucapannya. "Sasuke, menurutmu, apa aku bisa menggapai mimpiku?"

"Hotel di atas bukit bintang, kan?"

Gadis itu mengangguk. Sasuke ikut mengangguk.

"Aku pun bisa melihat kau menggapai mimpimu, Sakura."

.

[ day -30 ]

Sasuke melihat mata Sakura kosong sesaat sebelum akhirnya kembali mendapat refleks dan tersenyum bahagia ke arahnya.

"Akhirnya, Sasuke!"

Tubuh Sasuke dijatuhi dekapan erat, dan hangat. Dekapan yang sama dengan ratusan dekapan mereka sebelum ini, namun juga berbeda. Berbeda karena kemudian Sasuke melihat punggung Sakura bergetar, dan bahunya merasakan hangat yang familier. Sakura tak berkata apa-apa ketika Sasuke menanyakannya. Tapi—kecil, sangat kecil, Sasuke mendengar isakan yang tak begitu jelas, tremor halus yang menyadarkan Sasuke akan satu hal;

bahwa Sakura sedang menangis.

Gadis itu tak berkata apa-apa. Meski Sasuke sudah mengatakannya sejak berbulan-bulan yang lalu, ia bisa memahami mengapa reaksi Sakura masih seperti ini.

Sasuke kembali melirik kepada kertas yang baru saja ia perlihatkan pada Sakura. Selembar kertas dengan lampiran-lampiran lain bertuliskan instansi pendidikan luar negeri.

Uchiha Sasuke diterima di salah satu sekolah penerbangan. Mimpinya akan langit biru dan terbang bersama instruksi tiada henti di balik kabin akan segera terwujud.

Namun ia kembali menatap Sakura. Merasakan pelukannya yang tak setegar biasa. Menyisihkan sedikit sesak yang tetiba datang tanpa perintah apa pun.

Apakah ini pilihan yang benar? Mengejar mimpinya dan meninggalkan Sakura di sini?

Sakura tidak akan apa-apa. Ia akan baik-baik saja, Sasuke mengerti. Namun, apakah semuanya akan terasa sama ketika ia kembali?

"It's ok, right? Aku bisa kembali setahun sekali di saat libur semester." Sasuke berbisik di telinga Sakura, lebih kepada meyakinkan dirinya sendiri. "Tidak apa-apa."

Sakura mengangguk samar. Di kepalanya yang merah muda, ada banyak sekali kemelut pemikiran yang tak mampu Sasuke baca. Dan ini akan menjadi satu dari sekian banyak hal yang kemudian Sasuke sesali tentang Sakura.

.

[ d -25 ]

Sasuke ingat pertengkaran pertamanya dengan Sakura.

Itu adalah hari di mana perpisahan sekolah dilaksanakan. Tetek bengek ujian sudah berakhir, nilai-nilai keluar dan bising kebebasan teruar di mana-mana.

Dan Sasuke menemukan Sakura mencium seorang pria di belakang taman sekolah.

Bibir mereka bertaut dengan tubuh terlampau rapat. Pandangan Sasuke memburam sejenak, ada tremor di tubuhnya dan memusat di kepalan tangannya. Sasuke tak begitu mengenali pria itu—pria kelas sebelah (yang tak lama kemudian, Sasuke ketahui sebagai salah seorang teman Ino, sahabat Sakura). Rambut pria itu hitam dan terkuncir tinggi, dengan seragam yang tak serapi pada umumnya.

Yang Sasuke tahu, Sakura adalah naif dengan segala bentuk kepolosan pemikirannya. Ia selalu memikirkan hal-hal menyenangkan tanpa memikirkan akibat dari sebab perbuatannya. Sasuke ada untuk menjaganya, menjadi tameng atas kontrol diri Sakura yang begitu lemah. Sasuke ada untuk meluruskannya, menjadi penjelas akan segala buram dan ragu yang tak Sakura pahami. Sasuke ada, untuk segala hal ceroboh yang seharusnya tidak dilakukan oleh Sakura.

Dan berciuman di area sekolah adalah salah satunya.

Sasuke tak perlu tegur-tegur formal untuk menghentikannya. Ia hanya butuh dua-tiga langkah, untuk kemudian menarik tangan Sakura yang masih lekat pada tubuh pria itu. Melepaskannya dengan begitu mudah.

"Pakailah otak kalian."

Hanya itu, kemudian Sasuke pergi dengan dua pasang mata yang menatapnya tak percaya.

.

[ d -23 ]

"Seharusnya kau punya cara lain."

"Berdeham dan membiarkan kalian melakukan hal menjijikan itu lebih lama, hn?"

"Sasuke!"

"Ck. Jangan buat ini menjadi merepotkan."

"Jangan bertindak seolah kau tak pernah berciuman, Sasuke. Ini tidak lucu."

"Tidak di sekolah. Dan ya, memang tidak lucu."

"Aku tak mengerti."

"Kau memang tak pernah mengerti."

"Jangan mengulangi perkataanku!"

"Kau yang membuatku mengulangi perkataanmu."

"Lalu aku harus apa!"

"Pakailah otakmu. Sudah kubilang. Jangan selalu bertindak tanpa berpikir. Itu kau. Selalu seperti itu."

Sasuke melihat Sakura terpaku. Dengan tatapan menyakitkan yang ditunjukkan kepadanya. Tatapan di mana Sasuke menyadari, ia telah menyakiti Sakura.

"Aku ... aku membencimu, Sasuke."

Di antara waktu-waktu yang berputar di sekeliling Sasuke, kini, segalanya seolah menyusut. Tubuh Sakura yang berbalik dibayangi langit mendung yang mengabu, sore itu.

Di penghujung petang, Sasuke mengutuk segala egonya.

.

[ d -19 ]

Pertengkaran mereka memang tak akan pernah lebih dari hitungan hari. Sasuke, akan kembali datang dan menunggu Sakura di ujung komplek, menaut tangannya ketika wajah itu berpaling dan mengingat ego-ego Sasuke. Katanya, "Apa?" Dan Sasuke tak perlu menjawabnya dengan puluhan verbalisasi sebab hela napasnya sudah mampu membuat Sakura balas menaut jemarinya.

Tak sulit untuk kembali menaut relasi. Yang sulit adalah, membayangkan tak ada Sakura di hari-hari Sasuke seperti kasualnya. Tak ada wajah menyebalkannya yang biasa, tak ada ujar-ujar cerewetnya yang memekakkan telinga.

Lagi pula, pikir Sasuke, waktu mereka tak banyak lagi. Sasuke mengingat waktu-waktu yang kemudian semakin menyempit. Tentang mimpinya, tentang keberangkatannya. Tentang segalanya yang menghitung hari. Ia tak mengerti mengapa meninggalkan Sakura menjadi salah satu beban yang paling menyulitkan. Atau, kekosongan akan Sakura lah yang membuatnya terbebani. Tak melihat senyum itu, entitas itu. Sasuke tak tahu, akan jadi apa hari-harinya di luar sana di waktu nanti.

Bersama mimpi, namun tanpa Sakura.

.

[ d -15 ]

Berita prom night menjadi topik utama di setiap sudut yang Sasuke datangi. Ia tak bisa mendengarkan hal lain selain stereotipe khas kelulusan sekolah itu. Ia tak peduli, sebenarnya. Tak ingin peduli. Namun angin-angin membawa begitu banyak sayup kata membuat Sasuke mau tak mau dengan berat hati—sedikit, memedulikannya.

Sasuke tak pernah memikirkan akan bersama siapa ia datang dan melewati karpet merah prom sekolah. Atau, dengan siapa ia bertaut tangan meliukkan dansa yang sedikit kaku. Satu-satunya orang yang mampu ia bayangkan pun hanya Sakura. Hanya saja, ini mungkin akan menjadi hal yang tak begitu penting. Bagi Sasuke, hubungannya dengan Sakura tak akan mampu dibayar dengan satu dansa dan langkah-langkah berdampingan di karpet merah. Mereka telah melakukan lebih banyak hal dibanding itu semua.

Namun, ketika Sakura sore itu datang pada hari H, wajahnya dilukis senyum terlampau bahagia. Ia membawa dua gaun yang terlalu terbuka, meminta Sasuke memilih satu di antaranya (dan ia memilih tanpa banyak kata dan tanya), kemudian membiarkannya memasangkan ritsleting di punggung Sakura yang terbuka.

"Kau pergi dengan siapa, Sasuke?"

 _'Kau'_ tertahan di lidah dan membuat Sasuke meneliti lebih jauh.

"Kudengar gadis ruby berkacamata itu mengejarmu lagi?"

Sakura berbalik, selesai dengan pulas wajahnya, dan tersenyum pada bibir yang mengilap warna merah muda. Sasuke terpaku sesaat, di matanya, ia melihat sesuatu yang lebih indah dari konstelasi. Kulit porselain Sakura yang dibalut backless dress icy blue. Rambut merah mudanya kontras membuat Sakura terlihat begitu naif, namun seksi di saat yang bersamaan.

Gadis itu tersenyum.

"Bagaimana, Sasuke?"

Bibirnya bergerak perlahan. "Cantik."

Dan Sakura merona, dalam batas yang tak mampu Sasuke artikan. Matanya berlari tanpa mau menaut balas tatap tajam yang Sasuke berikan. Yang Sasuke ingat, malam itu, untuk pertama kalinya ia tak ingin membagi Sakura dengan siapa pun. Segala yang mereka punya, segala yang telah gadis itu representasikan. Mereka seharusnya duduk di balkon kamar Sasuke, berbagi cerita dan mimpi-mimpi penuh rahasia, memainkan gelas yang telah kosong dari teh dan kopi, menghitung sisa bintang yang tertutup awan-awan mendung.

Ia akan mendengar Sakura mengoceh tentang para lelakinya, namun ia bisa membekapnya dengan satu kecup di bibir, satu peluk yang lebih erat dari sebelumnya, satu waktu yang membawa mereka tersesat bersama.

Namun, mungkin itu hanya Sasuke.

Sebab Sakura menepuk bahunya setelahnya. Mengucap "Sampai jumpa di prom, Sasuke" dan pergi meninggalkan Sasuke dengan satu konversasi mesra di balik ponselnya.

Seharusnya Sasuke sudah tahu, dengan siapa gadis itu menghabiskan waktu malam ini.

Seharusnya ia tahu.

.

[ d -14,5 ]

 _Sakura: virgin girl is no longer :D_

 _Sakura: i'm win!_

.

[ d -5 ]

Sasuke tak akan mendefinisikan kekacauan hatinya sebagaimana orang-orang menyebutnya patah hati. Ia tak tahu, apakah ini tidak separah itu, atau bahkan lebih dari itu. Ia merasa seperti pengecut yang kehilangan hidupnya, atau, salah satu masa depannya. Namun Sasuke terlalu takut untuk menyesal, sebab tak ada satu pun tindakan preventif yang ia lakukan sebelum ini.

Meski hatinya telah lama berdenyut, sakit akan perih-perih yang menyembilu. Ia masih menatap Sakura seperti biasa, memandangnya sebagaimana ia punya jutaan jenis tatap yang diurkan kepada gadis itu. Sakura masih cerita begitu banyak kejadian kepadanya—terlalu banyak, hingga Sasuke diam-diam menulikan telinga di beberapa ceritanya. Ia melewatkan beberapa detail konversasi. Ia tak menjawab beberapa detail pernyataan.

Sasuke memilih egois, menyimpan segalanya sendiri. Menjadikan Sakura objek (cinta) perempuannya hanya sendiri. Ia tak ingin berbagi, tidak untuk hal-hal selain fisik (sebab ia sudah kalah, kalah akan satu hal itu), dan bagi Sasuke, kepergiannya nanti mampu menjadi kontemplasi akan perasaan-perasaannya akan Sakura.

Sasuke meredam bunyi retak di sudut hatinya seorang diri.

.

[ d -2 ]

Sasuke sedikit mengingat momen ini secara samar.

Ia sedang berada di kamar. Sakura datang mengetuk pintu rumahnya. Itachi membukakan pintu itu untuk Sakura. Tapi, ia sama sekali tak ingat konversasi apa yang Itachi dan Sakura bicarakan di bawah sana.

Sasuke hanya fokus pada lengan hangat yang mengerat di sekitar pinggangnya, bibir manis yang mencumbui bibirnya, serta rambut merah yang menyapu kepada wajahnya.

Kulit bertemu kulit, pelampiasan yang memuncak.

Sasuke ingin menyimpan Sakura, jauh di dasar otaknya, hanya untuk saat-saat ini saja, ia tak ingin memikirkannya.

Hanya, Sasuke menyesalinya beberapa tahun kemudian. Sebab hari itu akan menjadi hari terburuk dalam hidupnya.

.

[ d -0 ]

Bandara begitu lengang. Tapi tidak dengan hati Sasuke.

Keluarga dan teman-temannya baru saja bergegas pergi dari sini. Jam menunjukkan pukul setengah sembilan lewat. Sekitar lima belas menit Sasuke akan naik ke dalam pesawat untuk landing.

Sakura adalah orang terakhir yang masih bersamanya. Mereka tak bertemu sekitar dua hari kemarin (Sasuke ingat, Sakura mengunjunginya ketika itu, namun ia segera sibuk dengan urusan keberangkatannya dan begitu juga Sakura dengan persiapan kuliahnya?), dan Sasuke entah bagaimana menyadari beberapa detail perubahan dalam diri Sakura.

Gadis itu nampak begitu kurus. Ada dua lingkar hitam menghiasi bawah matanya yang hampir sayu. Sakura senang berdandan, memulas lipbalm dan membuat tubuhnya dipenuhi aroma parfum yang manis. Hanya, yang Sasuke dapatkan hari itu adalah wajah pucat, serta harum lembut khas detergen yang diam-diam Sasuke hafal sejak lama ia berteman dengan Sakura. Gadis itu, tidak memakai parfum kesukaannya.

Sasuke mungkin melewatkan beberapa hal. Namun, ketika itu, yang Sasuke pikirkan hanyalah sekolahnya dan mungkin sedikit masalah Sakura yang ia anggap sedikit. Ia bertanya, "Everything's oke?"

Gadis itu tersenyum—jenis senyum yang belum pernah Sasuke lihat sebelum ini. Ada hela napas yang begitu dalam, sebelum akhirnya ia menggeleng dan menjawab bahkan dengan sangat tidak menyakinkan. "Fine. It's fine, Sasuke."

Sasuke terlalu mengenal Sakura—ini terbentuk akan segala emosi perasaan yang ia simpan baik-baik, menjaganya untuk tetap di sana, melindunginya diam-diam. Ia akan tahu kapan Sakura bahagia, kapan Sakura sedih. Gadis itu terlalu ekspresif untuk dibaca, dan tak perlu ahli psikologi untuk mengetahui semua ini.

Hanya saja, Sakura yang ini, terlalu sulit untuk ia baca.

(Ia begitu jauh dan tak terdefinisikan.)

"Kau tahu, Sakura ...," pada akhirnya, Sasuke mengujar. "Kau masih bisa mencegahku,"

Sasuke kira ia mulai mengerti.

"Kita mungkin terlalu banyak membicarakan mimpi? Mungkin mimpiku terlalu jauh? Aku bisa membuat semua ini tak terjadi." Sasuke tak menyadari seberapa cepat ia bicara. "Kau ... hanya perlu meminta."

Hanya Sakura, hanya Sakura yang membuat Sasuke meragukan mimpinya.

Tapi, yang Sakura lakukan selanjutnya membuat Sasuke semakin tak mengerti. Ia memeluk Sasuke, begitu erat, seolah satu tahun tak bertemu adalah selamanya. Ia hitung satu-persatu bulan yang tersisa, minggu-minggu, hari-hari. Sakura meracau di telinganya, menangis di bahunya, seperti melampiaskan sesuatu yang tak akan pernah bisa ia katakan.

Sasuke melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap mata Sakura yang penuh akan beban. Ragu. Ia tatap mata hijau itu. Langit biru di luar begitu terang, dan mata indah Sakura seolah begitu kontras—mereka seperti gelap, gelap, gelap yang tak mampu didefinisikan dengan kata-kata.

"Aku menyayangimu, Sasuke."

Sasuke tak perlu banyak waktu untuk membalasnya. "Kau tahu aku pun begitu."

"Cepat pulang, ya?"

"Ini akan cepat." Sasuke melembutkan tatapannya. "Ini hanya 365 hari dan kita akan bertemu lagi."

Ketika itu Sakura menundukkan wajahnya. Menyembunyikan kilat di matanya sehingga Sasuke melewatkan itu semua.

Sekali lagi, Sasuke pandangi gadis itu.

"Ini akan cepat."

Sasuke mendengar pemberitahuan pemberangkatan pesawatnya, announcer yang menambah kebisingan di antara kakofoni bandara yang mereka datangi. Ia tarik wajah Sakura, mengecupnya sekali di kening.

Lama. Sepuluh. Lima belas detik. Sasuke tak melepaskan. Bibirnya menuntun kepada wajah Sakura, ia telusuri pelipis, tulang pipi, rahang, sudut bibir—

Mereka berhenti di sana. Magnet begitu kuat menarik, Sakura menginginkan itu, Sasuke menginginkan itu.

Mereka jelas saling menginginkan.

Tapi kemudian, Sakura melepaskannya.

"Jaga dirimu, ya, Uchiha Sasuke."

Di antara waktu yang terus berjalan, gema mesin pesawat yang mengencang; Sasuke melepaskannya.

Sasuke tak melihat isak kesakitannya.

* * *

the days _after_

* * *

[ d +0 ]

Sasuke merasa satu tahun berlalu begitu cepat. Secepat kejapan matanya yang kini menatap Narita sejelas yang ia ingat, setahun yang lalu. Dan semuanya menang sama. Kecuali detail-detail cat yang mungkin telah diperbaharui—warna yang sama, atau atap-atap kanopi yang lebih kusam dari tahun sebelumnya, senyum orang-orang yang semringah, teriakan pertemuan kembali, reunite, announcer keberangkatan dan kepulangan.

Sasuke mengalami de javu dalam sesaat.

Ia menarik kopernya dengan pelan, namun tegas. Membawanya bergesekan pada lantai bandara yang licin, menuju aspal-aspal di mana berjejer taksi-taksi bandara dan para sopir yang berderet menawarkan jasa. Sasuke mengangguk pada salah seorang di antaranya, membiarkan sopir itu membantunya membawa koper, memasukkannya pada bagasi, dan membuka pintu taksi untuk Sasuke tak lama setelah itu.

Langit Tokyo begitu cerah. Musim panas yang sama, seperti ketika ia meninggalkan kota ini. Kulitnya yang mulai terbiasa dengan udara luar kini kembali menyesuaikan dirinya, kepada lembapnya angin-angin musim panas Tokyo, bau matahari yang tak punya nama, teriknya yang hampir membakar kulit.

Kepulangannya ini tak mendatangkan pesan apa pun. Kepada siapa pun.

Itachi mengerti Sasuke akan pulang pada minggu ini, tapi tidak hari ini. Jauh yang Sasuke ingat, kakaknya itu pun terlalu sibuk untuk bertanya kembali, mengurus saham-saham Uchiha yang tak pernah Sasuke mengerti, berusaha menjadi anak baik untuk orang tua mereka yang sudah lama meninggalkan semua hal duniawi. Tapi tak apa, lebih sulit baginya mengandalkan orang lain hanya dalam hal kepulangan. Toh Sasuke sudah terbiasa sendiri, hidup mandiri adalah keinginannya dan tidak ada yang salah dengan itu semua.

Ia tak begitu mengingat jelas teman-temannya yang dekat—kecuali satu orang. Mereka tak punya relasi lebih selain teman tegur sapa bagi Sasuke—kecuali satu orang. Maka tak perlu baginya mengirimkan satu pesan tentang kepulangannya, sebagaimana ia dulu memberitahu mereka tentang keberangkatannya—begitupun dengan satu orang itu.

Sasuke memejamkan matanya.

Menahan senyum yang akhirnya mengembang. Satu hal yang membuatnya merindukan rumah, dan membuatnya ingin cepat kembali adalah orang itu. Satu bayang-bayang yang selalu datang meski Sasuke tengah berkencan dengan wanita lain, meski Sasuke merasa memiliki wanita di tengah pencapaian cita-citanya adalah ide buruk, tapi ia selalu ada. Tersenyum di dalam kepalanya, atau bahkan menangis, membayanginya dengan memento tak berujung, hal-hal yang selalu mereka lewati, selalu mereka bagi. Waktu-waktu yang tak akan pernah bisa ia ganti dengan apa pun kualitasnya.

Mengingat Sakura adalah hal wajib. Dan Sasuke tak lagi munafik.

Bahwa ia benar-benar, memang benar, dan selalu benar—sangat-sangat mencintainya, menginginkannya.

Bukan hanya sebagai sahabat. Tapi hal lain yang lebih dari itu, status lain yang mungkin membawa mereka kepada hubungan yang selalu ia bayangkan, selalu mereka cari-cari. Sasuke seperti memutar lagu cinta dan setiap kali membayangkannya, tentang Sakura memang selalu ada di setiap liriknya.

Maka hal yang pertama kali ingin ia lakukan di hari kepulangannya adalah bertemu Sakura.

Rindunya tak terbayar hanya dengan surel yang bahkan tak rutin Sakura balas. Awal-awal perpisahan mereka, Sakura mengiriminya surel dan berkata bahwa ia berganti nomor telepon. Sasuke membalasnya lebih cepat dari apa pun, menanyakan nomor baru gadis itu, namun balasan Sakura datang dua bulan kemudian dengan isi yang sekadarnya. Tanpa nomor telepon. Maka Sasuke berpikir, mungkin Sakura memang terlalu sibuk dengan kuliahnya juga. Sebagaimana ia sibuk dengan sekolah penerbangannya. Entah arsitek atau desain yang gadis itu pilih? Sasuke bahkan belum sempat tahu. Namun satu lampiran foto yang dikirimi Sakura di bulan keenam membuat Sasuke melupakan segala tanya-tanyanya.

Hanya foto wajah gadis itu, dilatarbelakangi kamarnya yang tak banyak berubah.

Sasuke melupakan segalanya, karena bersyukur gadis itu baik-baik saja (meski samar, Sasuke melihat lingkar hitam dan sayu di matanya semakin menjadi), tapi mungkin begitulah dirinya juga. Terkungkung dalam tugas mimpi yang tak berujung. Rambut Sakura agak memanjang, kini sudah menyentuh bahu dan lebih dari itu. Ia ikat asal di dalam foto, membuatnya terlihat acak-acakan, namun tetap cantik.

Ada aura yang tak bisa Sasuke sebutkan, apa namanya.

Yang jelas, Sakura terlihat sangat natural, dan cantik.

Mungkin ketika itu, Sasuke tak paham, atau memang ia tak pernah paham akan Sakura. Sakura yang pandai menutupi segala hal, segala detail yang bahkan Sasuke anggap terlalu mudah untuk dibaca. Gadis itu—terlalu pintar.

Sama seperti ketika pada akhirnya, taksi berhenti dan membuat Sasuke turun. Di depannya, pintu rumah Sakura tak berubah dengan ornamen merah muda dan bunga kertas yang Sakura buat di bagian tengahnya. Tertulis Haruno di sana, satu-satunya nama keluarga yang menurut Sasuke begitu indah.

Ia ketuk pelan pintunya.

Ia sudah memikirkan beberapa hal. Mungkin, reaksi pertama Sakura adalah berstagnasi sebelum kemudian memeluknya, atau, menahan pintu untuk ia banting lagi kuat-kuat, berkata dari dalam bahwa ia membenci Sasuke, dengan senyum-senyum yang disembunyikan, dan satu umpatan kasar yang membuat Sasuke ikut tertawa. Atau Sakura akan memukulinya, menariknya masuk sebelum memeluknya dengan kesal, membuat napasnya habis karena lega dan bahagia di saat yang bersamaan. Atau, atau, atau—apa pun selain ini.

Ketika pada akhirnya Sakura membuka pintu, Sasuke seolah sudah melewatkan banyak sekali hal.

Gadis itu terpaku. Mata hijaunya menatap dalam kepada oniks Sasuke, dengan jelas bertanya dalam tatapan, Mengapa datang sekarang?

Bagi Sasuke, membaca ekspresi Sakura semudah menebak hujan di kala langit tengah mendung. Hanya penyebablah yang membuat ia bertanya-tanya, mengapa, mengapa. Dan Sasuke masih tak mengerti, bahkan sampai tiga menit mereka masih di sana dan berdiri tanpa pergerakan.

Sasuke ingin memeluk, namun suara tangisan bayi memecah segalanya. Angin musim panas yang lembap tiba-tiba membakar kulit-kulit Sasuke.

Dari dalam sana, terdengar teriakan.

"Sakura-chan, sudah Kaa-chan katakan berkali-kali, jangan tinggalkan anakmu sendirian di kamar!"

Sasuke mendengar suara klakson yang bersahutan, mesin mobil tua yang terlalu kasar, gesekan angin di daun-daun mapel, koakan burung menanti makan dari induknya.

Dan ia merasakan dunianya memburam.

.

[ d +1 ]

Ini akan menjadi satu dari sekian banyak hal yang kemudian Sasuke sesali tentang Sakura.

"Hari itu, aku ke rumahmu, Sasuke." Sakura memulai. Di sebelahnya, bayi mungil tertidur pulas, begitu nyaman dengan sentuh-sentuh Sakura. "Yang kutemui hanya Itachi. Kau ada. Di kamar. Bersama gadis ruby itu."

Sasuke mengingat waktu-waktu itu. Suara Sakura, obrolannya dengan Itachi, tangan lain, aroma lain.

"Ini bukan seperti aku yang ingin menyembunyikannya darimu. Aku ... sudah mencoba, tapi aku tak bisa. Dan, aku tidak mungkin merusak mimpimu, Sasuke. Sebab aku tahu, kau mungkin tak akan diam saja jika mengetahuinya sejak hari itu. Aku tak mungkin membatalkan keberangkatanmu." Sakura tersenyum kecil, wajahnya terlihat begitu lelah. "Jadi, aku putuskan untuk tidak mengatakannya."

Sasuke merasa seluruh hidup dan isi dunianya berubah, menjadi debu-debu yang kotor, menyesakkan, tak berarti apa-apa. Ia melihat Sakura yang adalah bintang, tapi hampir hancur, siap untuk jatuh dan menjadi sesuatu yang berkeping-keping. Ia memerhatikan wajahnya yang tirus, badannya yang semakin kurus. Sasuke melihat beban itu ada di sana, bagaimana ia melewatkan masa-masa tersulit Sakura, bagaimana ia melewatkan ketika Sakura tak mampu menopang hidup dengan perut yang perlahan-lahan membesar, menahan malu, menahan sesak-sesak yang biasanya mereka bagi. Bagaimana Sakura melewatkan hidup matinya ketika melahirkan, ketika memutuskan bahwa menjadi single parents bukan hal yang terlalu buruk, menjadi seorang ibu, kehilangan mimpi-mimpinya.

Sasuke melewatkan seluruhnya. Sasuke melewatkan segala hal yang menjadi hal penting untuk gadis—perempuan, yang dicintainya.

"Ke mana ... si brengsek itu?"

Sakura menipiskan bibirnya, ada kilat sesal yang begitu kentara di mata itu. Sasuke, jelas Sekali mampu melihatnya.

" _He has his own dream_."

Sasuke melihatnya.

"Omong kosong, Sakura." Dan dari sekian banyak hal, pada akhirnya Sasuke nengerti ia masih memliki kemampuan membaca wajah itu. "Jangan berbohong. Kau tidak memberitahunya tentang hal ini?!"

"Aku tidak ingin ia mengambilnya!" Sakura hampir berteriak. "Biarkan saja," lirihnya, pelan. "Aku tahu ini kesalahan. Ia tercipta dari kesalahan. Tapi aku tak akan membaginya dengan siapa pun, Sasuke. Aku akan membesarkannya sendiri."

Ini bukan tentang itu.

Sasuke tak mengerti mengapa hatinya lebih sakit dari yang ia pikirkan.

Ia hanya—membayangkan betapa bodohnya pria itu. Berengsek. Kurang ajar. Ia menghilangkan mimpi Sakura di atas mimpinya. Mungkin dulu, dulu, mereka melakukannya main-main. Tapi entah bagaimana Sakura bisa sampai seperti ini. Sasuke menyesal, amat menyesal, ia yang selalu memikirkan Sakura, membayangkan hidup di antara cinta dan relasi yang tanpa batas dengannya, mungkin juga menjalin sesuatu yang lebih dari semua ini. Ia membayangkan Sakura sebagai masa depan di antara mimpi-mimpinya. Tapi, nyatanya, seseorang mencuri Sakura darinya. Mencuri hal yang sangat berharga dari dalam diri Sakura. Dan Sasuke tak memiliki kesempatan untuk mencegahnya, barangkali memberikan satu dua kepal di rahang serta wajah, atau mana pun, atau menendangnya sehingga ia merasakan sepersekian sakit yang dimiliki Sakura beberapa waktu ini.

Tapi, tak ada yang bisa ia lakukan. Sekarang. Ia tak bisa apa-apa.

Sasuke menatap wajah bayi mungil Sakura. Bayi itu sangat cantik. Memiliki bentuk mata serupa ibunya. Mungkin—mungkin, Sasuke pernah membayangkan di suatu masa, bagaimana wujud anak mereka nanti, di masa depan. Ia membayangkan rupa secantik ibunya, namun dengan ketegasan milik ayahnya. Mereka akan berkonversasi bersama, mungkin mengeksplor tempat-tempat baru di atas udara, ia akan mengendarai burung besi, dan Sakura sibuk dengan telepon dari cabang hotel-hotel miliknya.

Ia menatap Sakura, membayangkan waktu begitu kejam kepada mereka. Ia ulurkan tangannya, untuk kemudian mengambil tangan Sakura dan menempatkan pada sela-sela jemarinya. Masih begitu tepat, saling mengisi.

"Jangan ragu mengatakan apa pun padaku. Aku tak akan ke mana-mana."

Hari itu, Sakura menatapnya. Dengan duka yang sedikit menyusut, dengan beban yang mulai terangkut.

"Terima kasih, Sasuke. Selalu. Selalu kau."

.

[ d +10 ]

"Apa kau pernah memikirkan tentang pernikahan, Sasuke?"

Sasuke berstagnasi, beberapa detik. Pengecapnya yang baru saja menghirup teh hitam hampir-hampir menyemburkan sedikit likuidnya.

Lalu ia menjawab. "Kenapa tiba-tiba?"

Itachi terdiam, menelisik pelan kepada wajahnya. Membuat Sasuke terusik. Mungkin, seperti inikah pertanyaan seorang kakak yang hampir menapaki jenjang pernikahan dengan tunangannya?

"Aku sudah ingin menanyakannya sejak lama," Itachi melanjutkan. "Kau tidak akan membuat kakakmu ini stres karena adiknya yang melajang sampai tua, kan?"

Cih. Sasuke mendecih. Kesal, tapi juga geli. Ini bukan mereka sekali, membicarakan hal-hal berat semacam pernikahan. Yang Sasuke ingat, Itachi adalah objek kekerasan hatinya, atau, sosok hangat yang menenangkannya atas nama keluarga.

"Lagi pula, kudengar gadis ruby itu kini meneruskan kuliah di dekat tempatmu?" Sasuke menggigit mulut dalamnya. "Bukankah ia cukup, Sasuke?"

Bukankah ia cukup?

"Atau ...," Sasuke mendengar Itachi lagi. Dan ia tak akan pernah mengerti; apakah ini pertanyaan, atau sebuah pernyataan. "Memang hanya Sakura yang kau mau."

Sasuke tidak tahu.

.

[ d +30 ]

Di hari keberangkatan Sasuke kembali meninggalkan Tokyo, ia tak meminta Sakura mengantarnya hingga bandar udara.

Sasuke meniti langkah di depan pintu cokelat itu dan dengan sabar menunggu Sakura yang menggendong bayi mungilnya. Ada celotehan kecil, yang kemudian membuat Sakura tertawa di antara wajah pucatnya yang tak kunjung berubah. Taksi telah menunggunya di depan pagar, Sasuke semakin menarik cepat pada koper di tangannya.

"Hati-hati, Sasuke."

"Selalu kabari aku." Ia memotong cepat ucapan Sakura.

Perempuan itu tersenyum—kali ini tepat di mata, sehingga membuatnya bernapas dalam batas lega. Ia baik-baik saja. "Baiklah baiklah, Sasuke."

Sasuke menarik tangan Sakura, membawanya merapat dan mengecup hangat kening gadis itu. "Jaga dirimu," ia berbisik. Matanya berpindah pada si mungil di gendongan Sakura. "Aku akan sangat senang kalau kau mengirimkan perkembangan Daisuki."

Satu anggukan, Sakura melepaskan rangkulan Sasuke. "I'll see you."

Sasuke mengingat jelas fragmen ini. Tahun lalu. Ketika ia kemudian berpisah dengan Sakura dan meninggalkannya. Sasuke yakin satu tahun adalah waktu yang sebentar, namun waktu lari begitu lambat sehingga dalam rentangnya, mampu menciptakan perubahan yang begitu signifikan pada dirinya—pada diri Sakura. Sasuke tak ingin menyalahkan siapa pun. Tidak Sakura. Tidak juga pria berengsek yang mencampuri Sakura di malam-malam prom lalu. Tapi Sasuke akan membenci waktu. Waktu yang mengubah segalanya.

Dan mungkin jarak. Bahwa secepat apa pun waktu itu, jarak memiliki jutaan rahasia yang tak terprediksi. Bahwa sedekat apa pun Sasuke pergi, namun jika jarak sudah memberi rentang pada mereka, segalanya bisa terjadi.

Dan Sasuke seharusnya memahami itu.

.

[ d +55 ]

Surel kedua dari Sakura datang setelah hampir dua minggu Sasuke mengirimkan balasan surel pertamanya. Ada foto Daisuki di sana, yang mulai mampu tersenyum dan duduk dalam kursi kecil beralaskan busa-busa lucu. Dua gigi muncul di gusi atas, membuatnya semakin lucu ketika tersenyum. Namun Sasuke menghentikan senyumnya ketika melihat mata gadis mungil itu yang begitu sayu, begitu kecil, begitu hitam. Mengingatkan Sasuke akan sosok pria yang akhir-akhir ini begitu dibencinya. Namun lekuk manis di ujung matanya membuat Sasuke mengingat bentuk mata Sakura. Dan hatinya lemah akan itu semua.

Surel ketiga, keempat, dan kelima datang dengan begitu cepat. Sakura berkata ia sedang mengumpulkan uang. Melamar pekerjaan paruh waktu menjadi content writer dalam sebuah buletin. "Aku masih ingin membangun hotel, Sasuke." Begitu katanya. Membuat Sasuke tersenyum dan banyak menatap pada langit-langit malam. "Kita masih bisa memperjuangkan mimpi kita, Sakura," bisiknya dalam hati. "Kuharap waktu akan mengerti."

Surel keenam dan ketujuh datang beriringan. Sasuke membalas di sela-sela jam sibuk praktik lapangannya. Ia mengirimkan satu foto, bergambarkan dirinya dengan satu set seragam pilot pertamanya di balik kubikel pesawat.

 _'Let's fly to the sky'_

Sasuke tulis di balik foto itu.

Namun balasan Sakura datang begitu lama.

Ia kembali menghitung waktu. Seminggu, dua minggu, tiga minggu, sebulan.

Dan Sasuke mendapatkan balasannya di bulan kedua ia menunggu.

Dalam balasan Sakura tertulis;

 _Terkadang, ada waktu di mana aku menginginkan Daisuki bahagia dengan kedua orang tuanya, Sasuke._

 _Dan hari ini, waktu itu datang._

 _Ia kembali, Sasuke. Ayah Daisuki._

 _Masih bolehkah aku memaafkannya?_

Untuk pertama kalinya, Sasuke tak ingin membalas surel perempuan itu.

.

[ d +145 ]

Sasuke menghitung kembali berapa lama waktu libur semester selanjutnya datang dan tetiba euforia menunggu menjadi tak semenyenangkan tahun-tahun sebelumnya.

Ia melewatkan banyak hal; libur musiman yang membawanya menggigil di asrama, pameran-pameran murah dan pertunjukan seni tahunan. Sasuke juga melewatkan malam-malamnya yang biasa ia habiskan di beranda. Sasuke kini lebih suka membawa dirinya duduk di atas sofa, menyalakan televisi dan menonton acaranya dalam pandang-pandang kosong. Sasuke lebih suka mengutak-atik ponselnya, terkadang membalas singkat pesan-pesan wanita yang datang kepadanya. Atau, di waktu lain, ia akan menerima ajakan "si gadis ruby", menonton festival yang tak Sasuke mengerti, mengelilingi pusat perbelanjaan yang membuat Sasuke bosan, dan, menerima uluran tangannya di antara gelap-gelap kubikel mobil yang sempit dan dingin.

Sasuke tak mengerti apa namanya hubungan mereka. Tapi Sasuke butuh, dan ia tahu gadis itu pun selalu menginginkannya. Sasuke tak memiliki hal-hal lain yang bisa ia lakukan untuk melupakan Sakura, jika bukan dengan menerima uluran tangan gadis itu.

Di hari-hari lainnya, Sasuke memikirkan tentang ucapan Itachi. Ia mengingat rencana hidupnya di masa lalu, di bawah langit kelam bersama Sakura. "Kau seharusnya punya cita-cita dan mimpi," ucap Sakura ketika itu. "Aku bercita-cita menjadi seorang penulis, tapi aku bermimpi bisa memiliki hotel dengan namaku sendiri."

Sasuke tak punya banyak hal, ketika itu. Sebab hanya ada dua hal yang bisa ia pikirkan, ketika hidup telah membawanya pada selusur jalan yang membawa Sasuke ke masa depan.

"Cita-citaku ya menjadi pilot."

Sakura tersenyum. "Dan mimpimu?"

Sasuke tak menjawabnya, lama. Sampai bintang-bintang lelah berkedip, sampai angin malam semakin mendingin.

"Aku tak bisa memikirkan mimpi lain, selain terus bersamamu, Sakura."

Ketika Sasuke menoleh untuk menatapnya, kepala gadis itu sudah merendah dan terjatuh di bahu Sasuke.

Sakura tertidur, dan tak pernah sempat mendengarkan mimpi Sasuke.

.

[ d +196 ]

 _Sasuke, apa kabar?_

 _Semalam aku memimpikanmu. Kau ada di antara bintang-bintang yang selalu kita lihat bersama. Mereka berkumpul dan membentuk sebuah kontruksi; hotel masa depanku. Tapi kau tetap di sana, berdampingan bersama kontruksi dari konstelasi itu._

 _Dulu, kita pernah membicarakan tentang cita-cita dan mimpi. Aku selalu membayangkan aku menjadi seorang wanita yang memiliki sebuah hotel dengan namaku sendiri. Kusebut itu mimpi. Tapi, Sasuke, kukira itu adalah tujuan hidupku. Sebuah fragmen yang terbentuk akan masa depan, cita-cita. Dan tidak, itu bukan mimpi._

 _Dan kini aku tahu, aku punya mimpi yang bukan tentang hotel itu. Tapi tentang seseorang. Yang selalu berada di sana, di antara bintang-bintang. Yang selalu berkata padaku, bahwa ia tak akan ke mana-mana. Dan selalu meyakinkanku, bahwa jika bukan dengannya, aku tak akan bisa melewati segala kesakitan yang dicipta jarak dan waktu ini._

 _Aku merindukanmu, Sasuke._

.

[ day 255 ]

Mimpi akan Sakura mungkin sekelam mendung di satu waktu, namun berubah cerah di waktu lainnya.

Sasuke menimbang-nimbang akan satu hal dalam hidupnya; memikirkan mimpi setelah segala cita-citanya hampir selesai.

Tapi gejolak waktu dan jaraknya yang sekian kilometer mampu membuat mimpi itu redup-terang seolah Sasuke diombang-ambing, pada hidup yang tak pasti. Ia banyak mencari mimpi lain, mungkin kepada gadis-gadis yang mengiriminya cokelat di akhir pekan, mungkin kepada satu gadis yang setia menyita waktu dan memperlakukannya begitu tinggi akan harga diri—yang bahkan dengan rela hati menyusulnya, mengikutinya hingga kemari sampai Sasuke merasa, bisakah ia membelokan mimpinya? Sedikit saja, agar bisa menginginkan gadis itu? Gadis yang sudah jelas begitu mencintainya tanpa cacat waktu dan jarak yang membentang.

Namun, selalu. Selalu saja. Ia kembali membuka surel Sakura. Membacanya lamat-lamat, seolah itu adalah puisi terindah dalam hidupnya. Mengusir keinginan yang begitu besar untuk dengan cepat membalasnya. Berkata bahwa ia selalu, selalu dan selalu, berharap bahwa Sakura menyisipkan satu mimpi tentangnya, akan masa depannya.

Cintanya pada Sakura bukan sementara. Mungkin, ketika ia memilih gadis lain untuk menemaninya menghabiskan hidup, perasaannya pada Sakura akan terus menetap, berada di sana dan tidak berubah sama sekali.

Atau, mungkin, ketika Sakura telah memilih pria lain untuk menemani sisa harinya, Sasuke akan selalu datang. Dengan kasih sayang dan renjana yang sama. Yang tak kurang dan mungkin menjadi lebih. Yang akan terus, terus, dan terus berstagnasi.

Sebagaimana ketika waktu dan jarak yang lalu melakukannya. Mengoyak hatinya dengan kenyataan Sakura melahirkan buah hati—yang bukan bersamanya, yang malah menjadi awal baru rasa sakitnya.

Maka, Sasuke memutuskan, inilah ia.

Inilah takdirnya.

Mencintai Sakura; bagaimanapun, di mana pun, dan kapan pun. Kapan pun.

.

[ d +301 ]

 _Aku mengingat malam ketika kau melewatkan cerita masa depanku._

 _Dan seharusnya, seharusnya aku mengulang ini sedari dulu._

 _Aku tak bisa memikirkan mimpi lain, selain terus bersamamu, Sakura._

 _Aku juga merindukanmu. Sangat-sangat merindukanmu_.

.

[ d +365 ]

Skema ini sudah mulai tercetak jelas dalam ingatan Sasuke.

Menghirup kembali angin musim panas Narita dan menyesuaikan fisiknya akan lembap-lembap yang dihasilkan udara Tokyo. Sasuke akan membaui sesuatu yang familier, sefamilier kanopi bandara yang selalu ia lihat, juga sefamilier dinding-dindingnya yang selalu Sasuke pahami dalam batas tak sadar, yang selalu dicat ulang.

Ia akan mulai terbiasa dengan kakofoni khasnya dan menelusuri kasarnya aspal bandara dan dengan mata elangnya menunggu beberapa pemilik taksi memanggilnya dalam satu sahutan. Ia tak perlu banyak memilih, selain taksi yang jaraknya paling dekat dan sang sopir yang paling giat membawakan barang-barang ke bagasi.

Sasuke menghela napas.

Membiarkan tubuhnya kembali berbaring dalam duduk yang begitu luwes. Mesin mobil terdengar di sana-sini, klakson, membuat Sasuke merasakan waktu yang begitu singkat hingga tak berapa lama sang sopir menghentikan mobilnya di depan sebuah pagar.

Yang sangat dikenalnya.

Ia turun tanpa bergegas. Menikmati sedikit waktu-waktunya dan senyumnya yang masih milik sendiri. Menurunkan koper, mengeluarkan dompet, dan dengan agak terlalu sopan ia berikan tips kepada si sopir taksi, sehingga senyum itu menular dan membuat Sasuke semakin merasa bahagia.

Sasuke kemudian menyusur jalan setapak di dalam pagar. Pandangannya lurus kepada pintu utama. Ia masih mengingat pintu cokelat itu dengan sangat jelas, bagaimana rupa peliturnya, dan hias-hias marga di bagian tengah atasnya yang masih membuat Sasuke terkagum. Ia tak bisa menahan, ketika langkahnya sudah sampai tepat selangkah di depan pintu. Apa yang akan ia hadapi menjadi begitu jelas, masih begitu terekam oleh kepalanya. Hanya saja, ia mengira-ngira, wajah apa lagi yang akan ditampilkan oleh si pembuka pintu kali ini.

Alih-alih bel, Sasuke nemilih mengetuk dalam ritme statis.

Sasuke begitu menikmati saat-saat ini. Saat-saat di mana ia merasakan dunianya akan kembali, bersamaan dengan kembalinya ia di sini, dalam keadaan seperti ini. Bagaimana ia melewati hidup yang tak mudah dengan karut-marut yang dilangkahinya. Bagaimana Sasuke meyakinkan diri akan segala waktu yang hilang dan kemudian datang untuk kembali, segala mimpi, segala cita-cita, segala cinta.

Segalanya.

Pintu terbuka. Dan yang pertama Sasuke lihat adalah wajah Sakura yang penuh akan rona.

Sasuke tak perlu ujar-ujar manis. Ia tak perlu ucap-ucap romantis untuk mengungkapkan segala yang ia rasakan. Yang ia perlukan hanya sosok Sakura, yang tersenyum di balik pintu dan kembali lagi dengan senyumnya yang telah lama hilang. Ia tak perlu Sakura yang menyambutnya dengan okaeri, sebagaimana ia tak perlu tadaima sebagai pertanda ia telah kembali.

Sebab mereka sudah terlalu lama—lama, mengenal satu sama lain. Mereka mengerti sesuatu tanpa verbalisasi, sesuatu yang menjadi hal penting, tapi tak lagi penting untuk keduanya. Mereka sudah terlalu lama mengujarkan semua, sampai tak satu pun tersisa, sampai tak satu pun terlewat.

Waktu pernah melukai mereka dengan begitu dalam, sebagaimana jarak yang memainkan pelatuknya dalam sekejap mata.

Tapi kemudian, waktu jugalah yang menyadarkan mereka—

—bahwa ada beberapa entitas, yang akan selalu, selalu, dan selalu kembali, meski ada begitu banyak katastrofe yang terjadi di antaranya.

Sasuke dan Sakura, mempercayai itu.

Dan kali ini, mereka merasa waktu tidak melakukan hal yang salah.

.

Ketika di waktu selanjutnya Itachi kembali menanyakan Sasuke tentang pernikahan, ia dengan yakin menjawab.

"Memang Sakura. Memang hanya Sakura yang aku mau."

.

 _Because she deserves someone who loves her with every single beat of his heart._

 _._

.

[]

* * *

a/n: the bold things is, **after all, soul mates always end up together**. seperti alex dan rosie di where rainbows end, juga sasuke dan sakura di sini. it's all about future. saya terpukau sama kisahnya alex dan rosie yang sangat tulus. saya tahu ini banyak plothole-nya :') untuk sekolah penerbangan sasuke, anggap saja satu negara yang jauh dari jepang. untuk ayah daisuki gadis ruby juga disamarkan demi rules btc. tapi ketebak kan pasti? heeeu. btw, selalu menyenangkan kembali ke btc, already miss! hehehe. terima kasih sudah baca sampai sini!


End file.
